Mzulft (Skyrim)
Mzulft is found along the western side of the mountains of Eastmarch; it is quite a distance southeast of Windhelm, and a short distance directly north of Craglane Cavern. A key is required to gain entry past the first room. Gavros Plinius gives the key to the main area as he dies within the first room. Mirabelle Ervine sends the Dragonborn here in search of the Staff of Magnus. History At some point in time, Herbane came to Mzulft in search of adventure and to find a worthy foe that could defeat him. However, every time Herbane encountered an Automaton he would defeat it, including a Dwarven Centurion. He decided to not collect the Dwemer artifacts and Dwemer-based metal, because he would not hex his journey with possessions of dead men. Herbane's Bestiary: Automatons Notable items Many Gems including Flawless Garnet can be be looted from Dwarven Spider Workers . Scrap metal This location is a great resource for Dwemer parts to make Dwarven Metal Ingots. 400-450 Dwarven Metal Ingots can be smelted from the various scraps found throughout the dungeon. Combined with the Dwarven Smithing perk, these ingots are a potential source of considerable profit: with the purchase of relatively cheap leather and iron/steel ingots, the player can make high-quality dwarven armor and weapons. Note that Bent Dwemer Scrap Metal and Dwemer Plate Metal have the best weight/ingot yield ratio. Ore The place is also a valuable source of Moonstone Ore and the Dwemer Cogs needed for the quest, "Arniel's Endeavor". It contains 7 Moonstone Ore veins and 5 Dwarven Metal Ingot. Alchemical Ingredients *Blue Dartwing - 1 (in Apothecary's Satchel, so may be random) *Chaurus Eggs - 10 *Glowing Mushroom - 17 *Imp Stool - 3 *Namira's Rot - 3 *Pine Thrush Egg - 6 *Rock Warbler Egg - 2 *Wheat - 3 *Salt Pile - 3 (2 in sack near entrance, 1 in Apothecary's Satchel, so this may be completely random) *Hagraven Feathers - 1 (in Apothecary's Satchel, so may be random what you get) *Slaughterfish Egg - 1 (in Apothecary's Satchel, so may be random what you get) *Dwarven Oil . *Chaurus Hunter Antennae only appeers in The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard. *Falmer Ear . *Human Flesh dropped by Falmer as random loot. Other *Very close to the South of Mzulft is the Dwarven Storeroom. The key for the first locked door can be found in an adjacent room nearby. *The key to the oculory resides in a chest in a locked room in the easternmost room. *Inside the room with a Master-locked door, The Lunar Lorkhan, and a Silver Ring are found. *A hidden chest exists on the roof, near the arches. A perilous jump must be made to uncover it. Using the Whirlwind Sprint may make obtaining the chest easier. *Just after entering the ruins, Gavros Plinius is dieing he speaks to you before passing take his Mzulft room Key and Research Log the key is usefull for opening doors in Mzulft. *Be careful if you want to keep your Chracter alive if you have 0 deaths there are many trip wires and traps in this ruin. Points of interest *Mzulft houses the Oculory, a large, stationary device created by the Dwemer. In the Fourth Era, The Synod came to Mzulft to study the lost Dwemer and their technology, and the Oculory is experimented on by their members. The Oculory was designed to collect starlight and split it. When calibrated correctly with a focusing crystal, it can project the starlight onto a surface to reveal a map of Tamriel, then harness the latent energies to overlay the locations of great sources of magical power. The Orrery in the Imperial City was the inspiration for this system. *In the quest "Revealing the Unseen", the player is required to calibrate the Oculory using a combination of magic and Dwemer technology. Quests *Revealing the Unseen *Arniel's Endeavor *Lost to the Ages Appearences * ** ru:Мзулфт Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Skyrim: Eastmarch Hold Locations Category:Skyrim: Dwarven Ruins